


Silver and Holy Water

by combativeSeeker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eren is kind of a punk in this, M/M, vampire!levi, werewolf!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combativeSeeker/pseuds/combativeSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An au where Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are werewolves and lose their pack at a young age. Now hundreds of years later Eren meets a vampire unlike most and he catches Eren's curiosity. </p><p>I really suck at writing summaries. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of werewolves that stop aging once they reach their prime. 
> 
> I've really been needing some Vampire!Levi/Werewolf!Eren in my life and I've only read like 2-3 good fanfics like that so I thought I would write my own. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> I'll change the rating as the story goes.
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short right now. The next chapter will hopefully be longer.

"MOM!"

"Eren we have to go! The hunters will kill us if we stay any longer!"

"No we have to go back and save mom!" Eren cried out hoarsely as Mikasa and Armin briskly dragged him away from the burning building and into the woods. Tears streamed down Eren's face as he watched the burning building his pack had called home caved in on itself, the main support beam had given out and sparks sprang into the sky. Screams and howls of pain could be heard as his pack was slaughtered like wild animals, which is what the hunters thought they were. Just wild animals that needed to be exterminated in order to keep people safe. 

Eren went into a daze as Armin and Mikasa continued to pull him through the forest as fast as their young legs could carry them. They would zigzag through the trees and double back on their trail so the hunters couldn't track them. The moment they came across a stream they walked through the icy water, following it downstream making sure that they're scent and tracks would disappear and keep them from being tracked any further. After trudging through the water for almost four miles they climbed out of the stream. Mikasa sat Eren down on a fallen tree and inspected him for any injuries. 

Eren blinked out of his daze and quickly jumped to his feet. Mikasa stepped back in surprise then tried to get Eren to sit back down.

"We need to go back! We have to go save mom and the rest of the pack," Eren yelled as he balled his tiny hands into fists.

"We can't Eren. We have to keep moving," Armin whimpered as he stepped closer to Eren and took his hand.

"NO! We need to, we have to," Eren sobbed as his legs gave out from under him and he fell to his knees. "If I hadn't strayed away from the pack when we were all running, just to chase that rabbit. If I didn't startle that girl and her mother. Everyone would still be alive, we would still have a home. This is all my fault!" Sobs wracked his body as tears started to pour down his face again.

"Eren this is not your fault. They were trespassing in land we legally owned. They shouldn't have been there. How would we know that people would believe their stories of werewolves living out in the woods? We didn't." Mikasa said as she crouched down in front of Eren and rubbed his back. 

Armin began to cry as well as he fell to his knees and hugged Eren, burying his face into his friend's shoulder. Eren hugged Armin back and wrapped an arm around Mikasa, pulling her into the hug as the two boys sobbed. Mikasa wrapped her arms around the two as they continued to cry. They sat like that for several minutes before Mikasa pulled away and pulled the two boys onto their feet.

"We have to go now. If we keep going in this direction we will be able to make it to make it to Hannes' village before the sunrises," she murmured as Eren and Armin wiped their tear streaked faces. They both nodded and followed after Mikasa, all three of them holding hands as they walked.


	2. Sickeningly Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! 
> 
> I don't have a beta yet so all mistakes are mine. If you want to beta just shoot me a message!
> 
> Also in this story I'm keeping to the myth that vampires are allergic to silver because of the 30 pieces of silver that Judas received for betraying Jesus :P I also like to think that Werewolf saliva has healing properties and that you can't really become a werewolf from a bite, but you have to be born into it.
> 
> The wounds in this are kind of detailed so warning about that.

_Blood._

That was the first scent that hit Eren as he stepped into the night from the coffee shop. The smell of it was so strong that it over powered the scent of the mocha he held in his hand, causing him to look up from the text he was typing out to Mikasa. That had to mean there was a lot of it. Not even finishing the text, Eren pocketed his phone and tossed the remainder of his drink then started in the direction the smell was coming from.

The stronger the scent got, the more sweet it started to smell, causing Eren to wrinkle his nose. 

_Vampire._

The thought made a low growl escape Eren's throat before he could stop it. He walked faster, turning down a alley way as he continued to follow the scent. The closer Eren drew to the source of the smell made him gag. The air was too sweet for him, even in the dirty garbage ridden alleyway. 

_If that vampire already lost this much blood and isn't healing I might as well put it out of it's misery,_ " Eren thought as he continued down the alley way, his converse slapping against the pavement as he burst into a run. He turned another corner and saw a heap on the ground, a pool of blood under it. Eren let out a low snarl as he approached it. Shifting his right hand partially, his finger nails turned into long claws as he stepped closer to the body and turned it over.

Eren gasped as the vampire's face came into view. Raven black hair stuck to his sweaty forhead and if it wasn't for the fact that his face was contorted in pain Eren would say he was handsome. The vampire cracked one of his eyes open and when he saw Eren he let out a hiss.

"First a hunter, then a werewolf? My day couldn't get any better," he remarked sarcastically and laughed, then drew in a sharp breath of pain. He looked down and there, embedded in his chest was a silver stake, mere inches away from his heart. Ripping his shirt away from the stake Eren could see the skin around the wound was blistering and blood oozed from it, the silver was keeping his body from healing around the petruding object and black lines that looked like tree roots started appearing under the irritated skin, the silver was starting to poison the vampire's body.

Eren let out a curse as he shifted his right hand back to normal and looked from the stake to the vampire's face, then back to the stake.

"Just kill me and get it over with, wolf. I haven't got all night," the vampire muttered as he winced in pain.

Eren swore again and grabbed the stake, hissing as his skin started to burn from the contact.

"This is just going to hurt for a second," Eren warned as he gripped the stake tighter and quickly pulled it out, the vampire letting out a yelp. He tossed it away as fast as he could, the skin of his palm was an angry red and covered in white blisters. Eren inspected his hand for a brief moment before turning back to the vampire. 

"What the fuck am I doing?," he muttered to himself as he shrugged off his hoodie and pressed it to the vampire's chest, causing the vampire to hiss in pain.

"I could ask you the same question," the vampire sneered. "Just leave me here to die, or better yet end my pitiful existence. It's embarrassing enough that a hunter was able to stab me with a silver stake, I don't need a werewolf helping me."

"Just shut up," Eren growled as he roughly pressed his hoodie to the open wound, making the vampire let out another another hiss through clenched teeth. 

The hoodie soaked up most of the blood that had oozed out of the wound, but the pressure he was putting on it wasn't stopping the bleeding. Eren wiped up most of the blood and pulled his hoodie away from the vampire's chest, swearing once more as he inspected the wound. It seem like the silver was in embedded in the vampire's body for too long because it wasn't healing like it was suppose to. 

Eren leaned down and lapped at the wound, the vampire let out a startled gasp as he did so.

"What do you think you're doing," he growled as Eren continued to lick at the wound.

"Cleaning your wound, what does it look like I'm doing?" Eren replied with a low growl.

"I can see that, but why?" the vampire questioned as he watched Eren lick over the hole in his chest.

Eren didn't respond as he continued to clean the wound. The vampires blood didn't taste as sweet as it smelled, which he was grateful for or else he would be gagging every time he licked at it. He backed away from the wound, happy to see that the blisters weren't as bad as they had been and that the black marks started to disappear but the hole wasn't closing like it should be. 

"Dammit, why aren't you healing?" he asked as he turned his attention back to the vampire's face.

"I haven't fed in a few weeks," was all he got from the male.

Eren frowned and looked down at the wound again. That would explain why he looked extremely pale, even for a vampire. He had originally chalked the dark bags under his eyes to blood loss but that shouldn't have affected the vampire's appearance. Letting out a exasperated sigh, mostly because he couldn't figure out why he was doing this, Eren raised his wrist to his lips. Growing out his canines he tore at his skin, blood pouring from it as he held it out to the vampire.

"Here," he said as he held his wrist close to the vampire's face. The vampire wrinkled his nose in disgust, obviously not happy about feeding off a werewolf, before gingerly grasping Eren's arm and pressing his lips to the open wound, slipping his eyes closed as he drank. 

A warm, tingly sensation ran up Eren's arm and it made his head swim. It wasn't unpleasant, actually it was the exact opposite. Eren's face grew warm and his lips parted as he let out a shaky breath. He shifted uncomfortably as he started to grow hard, his skinny jeans growing tight. Eren closed his eyes as he started to get dizzy. After a few more minutes the vampire let go of his wrist, causing Eren to lose his balance and fall on his ass.

"Thanks," the vampire muttered as he stood up, no trace of the hole that was in his chest except for the blood on his clothing.

"No problem. What's your name?" Eren asked as he blinked his eyes open, trying to refocus his vision.

"Levi."

And with that the vampire vanished, leaving a very aroused Eren in the alleyway.


	3. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! I really appreciate all the kudos U w U I never expected to get as much as I have. Even if it's not much :3 I love it all.
> 
> Also I've been kind of drinking while writing this so I apologize if it's really horrible. I'll go over it later when I'm sober.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

"Armin, Mikasa, I'm home!" Eren called out as he walked through the front door of their Victorian style home, closing the door behind him as he kicked his converse off. It was a nice four bedroom home; with two bathrooms, ebony hardwood flooring, and Armin's homey touches. It gave the place a warm feeling upon entry. The trio had been alive for centuries so of course they could afford a nice place like this.

"Eren! When you didn't text Mikasa back we got worried. What took you so long?" Armin asked as he came around the corner and into view but stopped in his tracks. "Eren you smell like vampire," he hissed out.

Eren took a sharp breath and turned his head to sniff his shoulder. Panic started to set in as he tried to think of an excuse to give is pack mate. He couldn't lie to save his live, especially to Armin and Mikasa.

Speak of the devil, Mikasa rounded the corner quickly; like vampire was her summoning word. 

She stalked right up to Eren and sniffed at him, a low growl coming from deep in her throat as the scent of vampire hit her.

"Eren, what happened?," she asked, worry and anger both dripping from her words.

"Nothing! There was a vampire that was wounded by a hunter, so I did him a favor and put him out of his misery," Eren lied as Mikasa stared him down. She kept her gaze on him for several seconds without saying anything which made him start to get nervous before she sighed and backed off a bit. Eren smiled weakly and walked past the two, heading up stairs to his room.

"I'm going to go wash the vampire stink off myself," he called out so they would hear him before he shut the door to his room. He sighed and fell face first into his bed. He laid there for a few minutes, not really wanting to do much else after the whole fiasco he put himself through earlier. Thoughts of the vampire crept into his mind and he sighed again. 

_Levi._

That was the name he had given Eren, much to his surprise. Eren figured the only reason why he had given his name was because the werewolf had saved his life. He sat up in his bed and unconsciously rubbed at the tattoo on his neck. A navy blue wing and a white wing crossing over each other drawn into his skin. The image was from a picture he had seen when he was being taken care of by Hannes, a picture that was destroyed long ago. He can't even remember what the picture was of, just the wings stuck in his memory. Mikasa had been upset when Eren first got the tattoo; he didn't understand why either. It wasn't like he couldn't just cut the skin away, then after it healed it would be like he never got it in the first place.

Eren stood up and kicked around the clothes that were on his floor, clean mixed with dirty. He picked up a shirt and sniffed it, it smelt fine so he figured it was clean and he did the same with a pair of jeans. He walked up to his dresser and pulled out a pair of clean underwear, the only clothing he bothered to put away. As quickly as he could Eren left his room and walked down the hallway to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him as he entered.

He placed his clothes on the sink counter and turned towards the shower, turning the water on and adjusting the temperature until it was as hot as he could stand it. He stripped his clothes off, wrinkling his nose as Levi's scent filled his nostrils when he pulled his shirt over his head, and stepped into the water. He sighed as the hot water relaxed his muscles. He hadn't realized how tense the whole encounter with Levi left him.

Thoughts of the vampire entered his mind again and he groaned. Cool grey eyes, porcelian, and hair as dark as raven's feathers, Eren had to admit that the vampire was beautiful.

"They're all beautiful," Eren muttered. Of course Levi was beautiful, how else did vampires lure humans towards them to get in range of their manipulative mind tricks. He huffed as he shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. Grabbing his body wash he proceed to wash his body, convinced that the only reason why the vampire kept creeping into his thoughts was because he could still smell his scent.

***

Eren fell into his bed again and crawled under the covers. It took a while to get Levi's scent off of him but he mangaged to get rid of it. Eren didn't even know why it clung to him so bad, he hadn't hugged the guy or anything and he threw his hoodie in the closest dumpster before he came home. He let out a sigh of content as he relaxed into his queen size mattress. There was a knock at his door and Eren huffed.

"Come in," he called out. Armin entered the room and quietly closed the door behind himself, then crossed the room and sat on the edge of Erens bed.

"You didn't really kill the vampire did you?" Armin asked as he looked into Eren's eyes.

"No I didn't," he muttered quietly as he sat up.

"That's what I thought," Armin sighed as he ran a hand through his blond hair, "you know his coven might come after us. Vampires aren't really the type to want to share territory with werewolves, you know that."

"I know. I don't even know why I did it, but I saved his life. That has to count for something, right?" Eren asked.

"It might, you never know. Some vampire's keep to the whole 'You saved me so I'm in your debt now' thing, but that's only the older ones. The new fledglings disregard the old ways and just do whatever they want within reason. I heard that if some misbehave to much they get killed by some weird council thing," Armin replied as he tapped his chin in thought.

"Well it's hard to tell how old vampires are, so lets just hope he is an older one," Eren sighed as he laid back down.

"Let's hope he doesn't bother with us," Armin smiled and patted Eren's calf before walking over to the door, "I won't tell Mikasa."

"Thanks Armin," Eren said as he smiled softly at his pack mate and rolled over in his bed, hearing the door click close. Eren took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Wanting to just forget everything that happened already. After a few minutes of just laying there, sleep finally over took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah this chapter is short as well D: I'm sorry.  
> I was hoping to get Levi back into the story but I wrote this chapter so weirdly for myself that I couldn't so he will hopefully show back up in the next chapter.


	4. Unlikely Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE I'VE UPDATED!  
> I'm so sorry! I fell into a funk while I was going through school and haven't really touched this since. I'll try and update more.  
> Sorry it's short. I'll try and work on making longer chapters.  
> Oh! My tumblr is: spoopy-kid.tumblr.com  
> If you want to bug me about updates and such :3

"Finally it's the weekend," Eren yawned as he plopped onto the couch and stretched his arms out over his head while propping his feet up onto the coffee table. A few days had passed since he encountered the vampire he knew as Levi and he had swept the whole experience under the rug of his mind. A smile tugged on his lips as he thought over his plans for the weekend. He planned on driving out to the forest area just outside of town and going for a run. It had been a while since he went out on his own and since Armin and Mikasa both had prior engagements with a other wolves in the next town over it was perfect. His body shook in anticipation for night fall.

 

"Feet off the table, Eren," Mikasa reprimanded as she entered the room and lightly pushed at Eren's feet.

 

Eren did as he was told and shifted his position so his feet was on the floor. He smiled at his sister as she took a seat next to him.

 

"Please try and stay out of trouble while Armin and I are gone," she said as she smiled softly towards Eren.

 

"Pff, you know me Mikasa. Trouble is my middle name! But I'll try, okay?" he teased before laughing a bit.

 

Mikasa sighed, but the smile never left her face as she reached over and ruffled Eren's hair.

 

"I just worry about you," she muttered as she twisted a lock of his chocolate brown hair between her thumb and index finger, "you're hair is getting long."

 

"I know it is," Eren huffed and shook his head so his hair would fall from her fingers before crossing his arms.

 

Mikasa's small smile grew just a bit, a chuckle left her lip as she leaned up and kissed Eren's forehead. She then got up and made her way out of the living room, leaving Eren alone on the couch. He sighed as he twisted a lock of his fringe between his fingers while considering possibly getting a haircut within the next few days.

 

***

 

Eren chewed on his lip as he stretched out in his bed. His packmates had left about two hours ago so now all he had to do was wait until night, then he could run freely and howl at the moon while feeling the wind blow through his fur. He shivered with excitement, his body already aching for the change.

 

The wolf rolled over onto his side, deciding that a nap before going out would be wise since he wouldn’t be sleeping much later. He closed his eyes and just as he started to get comfortable there was a light tap on his window. He furrowed his brows and ignored it, figuring it was just a branch or something taping on his window. But the tapping continued and seemed to get more persistent until finally Eren couldn’t take it anymore. He quickly sat up and stomped over to his window but was flabbergasted at what was before him. Crouched there on the roof tapping on his window was none other than the vampire he had helped earlier that week.

 

“Oi, brat! You finally got up. Are you going to let me in or not?” the vampire asked with a bored expression.

 

Eren’s body moved on it’s own as he unlocked the window and pushed it open before stepping away from it. He blinked then looked confused when the vampire made no move to climb in.

 

“Well?” he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“You have to invite me in, dumbass,” the vampire spat.

 

“Oh! Um would you come in, Levi?” Eren asked, surprising himself that he still remembered the other’s name.

 

Levi ducked under the window and gracefully climbed into the room with feline like precision. He leaned against the windowsill and looked up at the tall wolf, the look of boredom shifting slightly to amusement. Eren wrinkled his nose as the vampire’s sweet scent started to fill the room.

 

“That was easy, I didn’t even have to use any manipulation on you,” he smirked causing Eren to huff.

 

“I just wanted you to stop the tapping,” Eren defended before crossing his arms over his chest, “what do you want? How are you even out it’s not dusk yet?”

 

“Vampires can come out at twilight, most are just lazy shits and don’t want to get up yet,” Levi answered before looking around the room. “Tch.”

 

Eren furrowed his brows again and looked around his room.

 

“What’s your problem?” he questioned, “and you still haven’t told me what you’re doing here.”

 

“You’re room is filthy that’s my problem. As for why I’m here I wanted to say thank you properly for helping me,” Levi turned his gaze back to Eren.

 

Eren scoffed and uncrossed his arms to place his hands on his hips as he took in the vampire’s appearance. He wore a nice black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing off nicely toned forearms, black skinny jeans that hugged his legs deliciously, and black combat boots.

 

“Done staring, brat?” Levi smirked as he watched the wolf’s cheeks tinge pink.

 

“I wasn’t staring!” Eren snapped.

 

“Right. Anyway like I said. I just came to say thanks. I’m going to leave now before I start smelling like dog,” Levi spoke as he turned and climbed back out the window. He turned and gave a small salute with two fingers. “See you around, shitty brat.” And with that he jumped off the roof and was gone.

 


End file.
